The Afflictions of Dating
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: Written for FAGE 9: The Last Ride. Bella knows all too well that the dating world is a tricky place to maneuver. Fed up with always choosing the wrong guy, she turns to her daughter for help, and ends up exploring an entirely different world: The Internet. Rated M for language


FAGE 9: The Last Ride

Title: The Afflictions of Dating

Written for: Tiffany Vee

Written by: AcrossTheSkyInStars

Rating: M

Summary/prompt used: Geek online dating

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group:** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

 **community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/**

BPOV

January 1st, 2017

"And…so now what do I do?" I furrowed my brows and asked. Alice rolled her eyes, snatching my phone from my hand. She began to scroll through photo after photo, catching my attention when she passed dark hair and handsome eyes.

"You browse," she said simply, "peruse." She tilted the phone toward me, laughing quietly. "You know…kind of like online shopping, but for a date, I guess."

"Okay," I said slowly, "I just…scroll?"

She huffed, sitting back into the cushions. Her eyes were on her own phone, fingers moving at lightning speed, and then there was me; I barely knew how to use the damn thing.

"Yes, Mom," Alice replied, "you scroll, and then when you see a guy you like, give him one of those big check marks and shoot him a message."

I stared intently at my phone, scrolling slowly through a few photos. Most of the guys were quite attractive, I'd give them that. Good looking smiles, handsome faces, and for the ones who had decided to _really_ take a photo, extremely good looking bodies. I found that degree of exposure a little too much, but they were still putting themselves out there; just like I was.

Except…I really, truly had no idea what I was doing. Or what to even say.

"What do I say?" I asked aloud, finding the handsome brunette again as I continued to scroll. "Oh, him!" I pointed to my phone, looking to Alice for guidance. "He's hot, don't you think?"

Alice sat up, glancing over to check and see. "He really is," she agreed, "he's also only twenty-eight, Mom." She pursed her lips in a sad smile. "I mean, up to you, but that's a quite a bit of an age difference."

I did quick math in my head. "I suppose so," I said with a nod. I looked back at my phone, sighing. "Sorry, Jake, maybe in another life."

"You don't have to find _the one_ Mom, or even talk to anyone tonight," Alice assured me. "Just…keep it in mind you have this as an option, and if you're feeling lonely or if you're _ready_ for something, someone else might be too."

She stood up, leaning over to kiss the top of my head before she whispered, "I love you, Ma. I just want you to be happy."

"I love you too, baby. Thanks for the help."

She smiled, straightening out her shirt. "I'm going out for a bit, is that okay?"

I nodded, glancing back down to my phone. "Of course. Tell Jasper I said hello."

"Will do," she replied.

The door opened and closed behind her, and she was gone. I sat for the better part of an hour tucked into the same spot on the couch, doing just as Alice had said; perusing, scrolling, giving men of various faces and ages check marks.

Whatever that meant.

I still wasn't sure what the hell I was doing either way, whether or not to reach out to the first man I found attractive, or to hold off and really figure out what I was looking for. Was it long term, a few dates, maybe even marriage material? I shook my head at the idea of…well, any of them, really. It sounded just shy of ridiculous.

Even though I was hesitant of the whole concept of basically 'online shopping' for a boyfriend, I swiped my finger across the screen of my phone anyway. I tilted my head back before I could glance at the new face, feeling the kinks in my neck. I had been staring at my phone for so long my joints were stiff. I set my phone down on the coffee table, stretching out my arms, arching my back. I stood up, glancing at my phone, the screen now dark.

For the best, anyway. Maybe another day.

.

.

December 20th, 2015

"What?!" Edward's piercing voice screeched through the phone. "He broke up with you? _You?_ What the hell is wrong with him?"

I exhaled something between a sigh and a laugh, frowning at the cup of coffee in front of me.

"Considering I'm now single, I'm going to go with yeah," I replied, "and who knows what's wrong with him. I thought he was…"

"Crude? Shallow? A Princess!" Edward interrupted smoothly.

I chuckled. "A Princess? No, that's you, honey."

Edward laughed back. "Touché. He was a bit of a pretentious dick, though."

I furrowed my brows. "He wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes, Bella, he was," he said levelly. "You - and you know I'm not one to skate around the truth - are a hot piece of ass. You're one of my best friends. You deserve all the happiness in the world, with an amazing man. Mike? He wasn't even close to being good enough for you. Nice to look at, sure, but kind of a jerk."

I smiled, folding a napkin absently between my fingers. "I suppose in retrospect he was kind of an asshole at times."

"More than a little, I'd say," Edward countered. "And don't worry, with that beautiful face, sunshine, you'll find a true catch one day soon. Don't beat yourself up. Get back out there and find that lucky guy!"

"Easy for you to say!" I laughed, shaking my head. I took a small sip of coffee, glancing around the cafe. "You've already found your…knight in shining armour, as it were. Dating sucks, if you don't remember."

Edward made the smallest sound; I could practically see his smirk through the phone. "Absolutely it does. I was fortunate enough to find my person early in life, though. Your Emmett will come around sooner rather than later."

"Dear lord I hope so," I agreed. "Unless you mean my big, burly, sexy gay guy will come around soon, and in that case, I'll order mine tall and _straight_ with extra sexy on the side. I don't think I'd do well batting for my own team."

"But switching sides is so much fun," Edward teased, "although Emmett and I do have a line of men we know just waiting to be set up with a beauty like you. I don't think you'd do well as a lesbian, either."

I tipped my head back against the booth I was sitting in, rolling my eyes at the ceiling. "Noted, Edward," I said dryly. With a glance at my watch, I realized I had places to be. "Anyway thanks for the chat, babe. I really appreciate it. But I have to head out to this work thing. I'll talk to you later."

"Anytime," Edward said sincerely, "have fun!"

I tossed my phone onto the table, took another sip of my tepid coffee, then frowned at the bundle of bags beside me. Christmas gifts. Some for Alice and her boyfriend, some for Edward and Emmett, and some for Mike. I knew Edward was right, that I was most likely better off without him, that he wasn't the one for me, but it still hurt. The sting of rejection still persisted.

Single…five days before Christmas.

 _After_ already buying a few very expensive gifts.

I took one last sip of coffee and stood, managing the mass of gifts in my hands as I left. I replayed Edward's words in my head, telling myself he was right.

I just needed to find my person in life.

.

.

January 3rd, 2017

I shifted gears and pulled into the crowded lot, searching for a spot. An empty space opened up at the back of the restaurant, and I parked, heading into the bustling bar. The ambiance of the place was rustic, yet modern - dark, polished wooden tables, sleek marble bar top, leather bar stools - and contemporary music pumped through the sound system. It was a little loud, but not so much that I couldn't hear the hostess greet me as I entered.

"Oh, just meeting a few friends, actually," I told her, "thank you."

She smiled sweetly as I passed, and I quickly scanned the restaurant. It was incredibly busy on a Friday night, full of families, business men and women done with work for the day, and people on dates. I lingered a little too long on an intimate couple sharing a bottle of wine in a cozy booth, all smiles and light touches. It reminded me of that _feeling,_ when you first met someone and started getting to know them. How everything was exciting, curious and unfamiliar, but amazing. The reminiscence made me feel almost…homesick.

If that made any sense.

Homesick for something I wanted to feel again.

I took another step and kept searching, finding Emmett's broad frame almost immediately. Edward was beside him in a booth on the other side of the restaurant, chatting animatedly with a man sitting across from him. I made my way over, stopping just short when Edward and Emmett made eye contact.

It was supposed to be just us three.

"Ah, there she is," Edward announced my arrival, "Bella. Finally! Come, come." He waved his hand, ushering me closer. The man across from him turned; blond hair, blue eyes, and a handsome smile. "This is our friend, James. James, _this_ is Bella."

I took another awkward step toward the booth, exchanging pleasantries with James as I did, smiling and nodding at him. He slipped across the booth to make room for me, patting the space beside him.

"Jump in," he invited, "we were just talking about you."

"Oh?" I replied, the question loaded, brow raised, as I glanced across the table. "Were you now? How convenient, Edward."

Edward's smile was gleaming; self-satisfied and proud. Emmett sat beside him, arm draped on the booth behind Edward, grinning back at me just as wide.

 _Pricks_.

"Mighty convenient, actually," Edward admitted. "You are quite the conversation piece, sunshine. James gladly accepted my invitation to dinner when he heard he wouldn't be the third wheel. I only figured you would be pleased as well."

I pursed my lips, nodding; half-agreement, half-annoyance. I didn't want to be set up, or forced into anything, and Edward and Emmett knew that. I did appreciate the effort, but I wasn't sure what they expected. I was a forty year old divorcee trying to get out into the dating world again.

What did _I_ expect?

I still had no clue.

I ordered a drink from the server when she approached, needing one desperately after realizing Edward and Emmett's 'fun night out' was only another painful attempt at getting me laid…a date…a boyfriend…whatever it was they were trying to do.

I should have expected it by now considering it was the third time they'd lured me into dinner under these pretences.

Apart from a couple of awkward minutes at the beginning, small exchanges to test the waters, the night went rather well. For the better part of two hours, the four of us talked, reminiscing over old stories, discussing interests and hobbies, getting heated over current events. We shared wine and whiskey, ate to our heart's content, and ultimately laughed when Emmett - clumsy as all hell - spilled his drink right down his nice white top.

"I'll be back, I suppose." Emmett frowned at the wine stain on his shirt, sighing. "Every time, babe. Seriously?"

"Sippy cup next time," Edward offered, combing his fingers through his dark hair, "I'm buying you one."

"Or perhaps a bib?" James chimed.

I laughed at his suggestion, admitting to myself that he was good company; a very easy guy to talk to, and a fairly handsome man. He'd had some interesting stories to tell, funny memories with Edward to reminisce about. And while I had more than enough reasons to go out with him again, I knew already that I wouldn't. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something was holding me back. I was only giving it - him - seventy percent. If that.

I snapped back to the table when I heard the trill of a cell phone. James fished his phone out of his pocket, excusing himself to answer. I sat back down once he was gone and glared at Edward, waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, okay." Edward broke the silence, grinning smugly. "You love me. He's fantastic and you want to marry him. Is that it?"

I rolled my eyes. "You two are unbelievable!" I scolded, tossing a napkin at him. "Three times, honestly? And no! No marriage. I've already made that mistake once." Now Edward rolled his eyes. "He is great," I admitted, "really."

I went quiet quickly, and Edward looked at me expectantly. "But…"

I shrugged, sitting back against the booth. "But I don't know," I offered finally, "I really don't. I have no idea what I'm looking for and I don't know what I'm doing. Look, last time I actually _dated_ was Mike. And we both know how that turned out."

"I know," Edward agreed sympathetically, "I get it, which is why it never hurts to get out there and try."

"And it's a fair argument. But you know me, I'm not that person," I countered in frustration. I glanced at my phone on the table, spinning it slowly with the tip of my finger. It knocked against my glass of water, a glistening bead of condensation slipping easily onto the screen. "Have you ever tried online dating?" I asked him. My eyes met his across the table - green and beautiful and vivid - and I motioned to my phone. "Like…one of those apps or sites?"

Edward's brows pulled together, and he nodded slightly. "Years ago," he admitted, "I tried it for a little while. It was fun, I'll give it that, but I'm the type of person who likes to get out and mingle. Find people to talk to who _aren't_ in cyber space."

I chuckled quietly. "Fair enough. Would I be crazy to try, do you think?"

Edward shook his head, assuring, "Not at all, Bella. If it's a more comfortable approach for you to take, have at it. Emmett and I mean no harm, and most definitely don't mean to insult you in any way by these set ups. All we're trying to do is have some fun _and_ get you living again."

I shot him a grateful look, knowing the truth behind his words, and smiled at James as he returned.

He truly was a really nice guy.

It was such a shame I wasn't interested.

.

.

Later that night, curled onto the couch in my comfortable clothes, I clicked open the app Alice downloaded for me. I scrolled for a while, curiously reading the small snippets of information people chose to share about themselves. Some genuinely caught my attention while others were so ridiculous they made me laugh. I shook my head at the full body shot of one guy - Ben - that was so absurd as to not include a shot of his face.

Like…really? Did people actually _fall_ for this garbage?

I swiped away from him with skepticism, wondering about the people in this world, and came to rest on a photo of an incredibly handsome man. His eyes were bright and blue - striking and beautiful - as vivid as the cloudless sky. His jaw line was slightly angular, yet soft at the same time, giving way to a sexy smile, and his hair…shockingly blonde, strategically styled in a way which made me want to comb my fingers through the wayward strands.

I scrolled down through his profile, catching his name - Carlisle - and taking in what little information his brief introduction provided. All I took away from what I read was that Carlisle was thirty-seven years old, owned a small restaurant in town, and had a four year old Golden Retriever - Charlie. I pursed my lips in contemplation, figuring a bar owner would be incredibly good at meeting people, or, at least, had to be good _with_ people.

So why was he on a dating website?

I didn't have an answer to my question, but it made me just a touch more eager to talk to him. Or at least send him a small message. Would he even reply? He had to have plenty of women approach him - in life and in cyber space, as Edward called it - with a handsome face like that. I sat up slightly on the couch, staring intently at my phone. I wasn't sure how to start, exactly. What was I supposed to say? How was I supposed to chat without making it awkward?

 _Hi, I'm Bella. I like your face. So what's up?_

I cringed at how stupid this was, how mortifying it was going to be to reach out to a perfect stranger and attempt to date. I took a breath, steeling myself, and gave Carlisle one of the big check marks Alice told me to give, scrolling down to a looming button that read _Send Message._

My palms felt clammy, and my heart was beating irregularly. My eyes scanned the screen quickly, back and forth between the letters on the keyboard, wondering where to begin.

My senses were heightened from my nervousness - or stupidity, call it what you will - and I was very aware of my surroundings. So much so I jumped out of my skin when I heard the sound of the door opening.

"Jesus Christ!" I dropped my phone to my lap, exhaling quickly. "You scared the crap out of me," I told Alice.

She laughed. "Oh, sorry, Mom, it's just Jasper and I," she replied, angling her head to glance over her shoulder at him. "We got bored at our party and decided to come here instead. Is that okay?"

I smiled at the two of them, nodding my assent. I had raised an amazing daughter. A seventeen year old with more wit and self-confidence than most adults I knew, and with more sense of responsibility. Most parents said that about their kids, I suppose, but with Alice it was all truth. She had a pretty great handle on life so far.

Which is why I asked her, "I found a really cute guy, what do I do?"

Alice chuckled, toeing off her boots and bounding over to the couch to help me. Jasper followed slowly, hanging his coat on the hook by the door and arranging his shoes neatly. They had only been dating for about six months now, but I found him a good fit for her. Alice had never been happier, which was all I needed to see.

"Okay, give me the phone," Alice instructed. I handed it over without hesitation, sighing in defeat.

"I - I just feel so stupid reaching out and saying…anything, really," I admitted quietly. Jasper sat on the chair adjacent to the couch, focusing his attention on the muted television, giving Alice and I our privacy. "What if I don't get a response?"

That was the big one for me, the thing holding me back from trying this at all; rejection.

"But what if you do?" Alice countered quickly. "You never know unless you try. It might take a while for you to get a feel for it, but you'll figure out pretty easily who is genuine and who is full of shit. I'm sure you've already seen some pretty douche-y pictures, no?"

I laughed, recalling the headless body shot. "Oh, definitely," I agreed, shaking my head, "at least a few. Well okay, so…I think he's pretty cute," I motioned to the phone, "but what do I start with?"

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. "Simple is best. Just say hello and tell him your name. Let him know you…I don't know, read his bio and wanted to get to know him." She studied the phone when she paused, nodding, a smile gracing her beautiful face. "He is pretty cute, there, Ma," she admitted, "I say go for it. One hundred percent! Just do it and try not to think about what he's going to say."

She held the phone out to me, waiting. I stared at it for a second, realizing I was acting like the dorky teenager in the situation; finding a cute guy and not knowing how to approach him. When had the tables turned? When had she grown up so much?

I took the phone, tilting my head to give Alice a loving smile. "You're the best, sweetie," I said to her, gripping her hand tightly, "you know much more about this stuff than I do, that's for sure."

She laughed, wrapping me a tight hug. "Love you, Ma. Now get to talking."

"I will, I will," I assured her, "I promise. Right now."

I said goodnight to Alice and Jasper, heading off to bed to give the two of them the living room.

After crawling between the sheets and getting comfortable, I clicked open my phone, easily finding Carlisle's profile again. I composed a quick and breezy message, typing out something simple. Hopefully.

 _Hey there, my name is Bella. Happened upon your profile and wanted to reach out._

Simple! To the point!

I hit send before I could second-guess anything, and clicked off my phone, setting it on the nightstand.

No turning back now.

.

.

January 5th 2017

"Mom!" Alice called from down the hall, "What's for dinner?"

Stirring the sauce on the stove, I glanced behind me. "Pasta," I called back, "almost done if you want some."

I carefully picked up the pot of noodles, carrying it to the sink to strain them. I left them there for a minute to allow the water to sift through completely, and grabbed my phone off the counter in earnest, checking for any notifications. My heart sank when nothing popped up; no new message telling me Carlisle had responded.

I sighed quietly, set my phone back down, and continued to finish dinner. It wasn't that I hadn't gotten _any_ messages, it was that I hadn't heard from the only person I'd found a true interest in and actually _wanted_ to hear from. I'd received a few queries since I'd installed the app on my phone, and the few who had reached out to me seemed like complete scumbags. Which, of course, happened to be just my luck.

"Ooh, smells good," Alice complimented, reaching in to taste the sauce, "I'm starving."

I smiled at her over my shoulder, dumping the noodles back into the pot. "Well grab a bowl, sweetie, it's all ready."

"Perfect," she replied gratefully, "and hey, did you end up hearing from that guy at all? The one you thought was cute?" She took a helping of pasta and sauce, adding a small scoop of cheese to her dish. "You never told me what happened."

I shrugged, following her actions. "Nothing so far," I admitted softly, " I haven't heard anything back from him."

Alice hummed quietly, shooting me an encouraging half-smile. "Don't worry, he will," she said with a nod, "and if you don-"

Alice stopped herself when she heard the sound of my phone; the melodic jingle notifying me when I received a message from the app. We both raised our brows in surprise, staring at each other with silly smiles.

"Maybe I'm good luck!" Alice joked. I picked up my phone eagerly, clicking the screen. My heart thumped unevenly when I saw it was a message from Carlisle. "Is it him?" She prodded.

I nodded in excitement. "Yep!" I couldn't see what he'd typed in response, just that I'd received a new message. "Okay…let's see what he-"

Alice snatched my phone from my hand, shaking her head. "Oh, no, no, no," she chastised, "wait. You're not replying to him right away. You sent him that…what? A day ago? You can't reply to him three seconds after he sends his message! Read it, that's it, though. Okay?"

I tilted my head in confusion, trying to follow her train of thought. Was this how _all_ teenagers functioned?

I found it rather amusing.

"Huh?" I asked, almost laughing. "So…he sent me a message, but I'm going to read it and not respond?" Alice nodded. "Well what kind of ass backwards way of dating is that?"

She shrugged. "It's not a way of dating, but you'll seem so…eager and needy replying as soon as he sends a message, like you've been _waiting_ for him to get back to you."

"Well I have!" I pointed out with a chuckle, "Okay…whatever. I'll read it and see what he says."

I opened my phone when Alice gave it back, clicking the message Carlisle had sent.

 _Hey, yourself, beautiful. Sorry for the late reply, I work odd hours with my job. What are you up to?_

I could feel the heat in my cheeks, rereading the same few sentences about twelve times before I handed it off to Alice. She giggled cutely once she read it, knocking me on the shoulder with her hand.

"Aw, Ma, he called you _beauuuutiful,_ " she teased, flashing me a wicked smile, "I like him already. Okay, so…maybe wait a little while. Ten, fifteen? Just don't reply, like, right away. Cool?"

I laughed again at the absurdity, but agreed anyway. Alice set the phone on the counter, and picked up her dinner, heading into the living room to eat. While I _was_ pretty hungry, the thought of food or hunger was the last thing on my mind. I couldn't for the life of me stop replaying those few sentences in my head. It had me feeling coy, and nervous to respond back, although it was all I wanted to do.

I picked up my phone anyway, reading Carlisle's response a few more times before I composed a message of my own. It hadn't been close to ten or fifteen minutes yet, but I didn't care. I was too eager to talk with him, to get to know him. It might have been silly to be more comfortable trying to date this way, but it felt like less…pressure. Going out on _actual_ dates, there was always the pressure of having to dress up, to look phenomenal at first glance, when it wasn't entirely realistic. Most dates I _had_ been on, I found it difficult to get into the mindset because I had no real idea of what type of person I was sitting across from.

Online, I had the opportunity to find someone both attractive and interesting, and get to know them a little bit before even going out with them. It took the pressure off, not having to be perfect at first sight; I quite enjoyed the idea of just…talking.

I typed out something quickly, reading it a few times and tweaking it a tad, before I sent it to him.

 _You're too sweet, but don't apologize. Work is important, I understand completely. And right now…just cooked dinner for my daughter and I. How's your night?_

Happy with what I typed, I slid my phone into my pocket, making up a bowl of my own pasta. I followed Alice out into the living room, hearing the jingle again just as I was about to sit on the couch. I quickly set my bowl on the table, reaching for my phone.

"He replied already?" Alice asked in shock, "Damn, he's eager too apparently."

I laughed, sitting on the couch close to Alice, reading the message with her.

 _Important, sure…sometimes a royal pain in my ass. I'm heading there right now in all honestly. Gonna be a late night for me. And dinner sounds amazing right now. I'm pretty jealous._

"Ooh, _dinner sounds amazing,_ huh?" Alice commented. "Sounds like someone is fishing for a dinner date. Ask him?"

I scoffed at her, shaking my head. "Not right away," I countered, "I want to get to know him a bit. Talk. See what kind of guy he is. I'll get there eventually."

Alice chuckled sarcastically, more than amused. "Yeah, because he could be a serial killer, Mom."

I rolled my eyes at her. "That's not what I was implying, but okay," I laughed, "I just think it's nice to make a connection first before making it to the date part. It makes it a little easier when you already know something about the person you're going out with." I paused for a second. "It was easy with your father because we were friends first."

Alice took a bite of pasta, nodding in understanding. "I get that, I guess," she agreed, "Jasper and I were pretty good acquaintances before anything happened between us." With a small shrug, she added, "It's smart. Take it slow and see where it goes, it seems like he's interested."

I smiled, glancing back to my phone and reading the message another few times, just to make sure I wasn't misconstruing anything.

 _I can relate completely on work being a pain. How late will you have to be there? And jealous…most definitely you should be. I make a delicious pasta sauce._

After sending the message, I continued to eat, hearing from Carlisle another two or three times before finishing my dinner. The more we talked, the less nervous I felt, finding it incredibly easy to chat with him about work, what his plans were for next weekend, and how his dog was doing. He said goodbye eventually, seeming put off because one of his bartenders had called in sick and he was meant to pick up the slack. We exchanged phone numbers at the end of the conversation, and Carlisle left off with the promise of shooting me a message later.

As I was doing the dishes afterward, I found myself smiling like an idiot at the bubbles in the sink. I was being such a dork, getting all goofy and silly over a guy.

I also didn't care. I thought he was wonderful.

.

.

January 9th 2017

"Damn, he's hot," Edward gawked, hogging my phone. "Babe, look." He shifted the phone toward Emmett, and he nodded in agreement. It was a picture of Carlisle, one he had sent me himself. It was an adorable photo of him and his dog, but Carlisle looked _extremely_ attractive in the picture; his smile impossible to forget, eyes incredibly blue. Not that I figured he wouldn't always look attractive. All I wanted to do was snuggle with him and his pup.

"I think so too," I concurred. "And I think I'm probably going to meet him this weekend. We've been talking a lot over the past few days. He's a great guy, truly. I think you guys would like him."

Edward chuckled, a loud and boisterous sound. "Honey, I already like him. Have you _seen_ that face?" He waved my phone at me, tossing it onto the coffee table. "Just give me a spoon, cause I could eat him right up."

Emmett was on his own phone, typing away. I thought he was in his own little world until he said, "Two spoons. I'll help."

I laughed, picking up my phone when it buzzed. "Again…unbelievable. Both of you."

Edward shrugged. "We try. Anyway, you're sure you don't wanna come out for a drink? It's Friday. One or two?" They had stopped by about ten minutes ago, attempting to drag me off the couch and put on normal people clothes. "You know, run a brush through that hair, put on some jeans. It'll be fun."

I raised my eyebrow at him, ignoring his jab, and glanced at the message. It was Carlisle…

Asking me to come meet him tonight.

.

.

After freaking out for a couple minutes over the idea of meeting him in person, Edward and Emmett got me settled down, dressed, and ready to go. They had picked one of my favourite dresses - a cute green one that wasn't too flashy or revealing - and a pair of high heels to match. I caught a glimpse of myself in my full-length mirror before I left my room, taking a deep breath to instill calm, become zen.

 _I can do this. I will do this and_ not _make a fool of myself._

My mantra.

I left the house with the boys, accepting the ride when they offered to drive me. I took it gratefully, eager to meet Carlisle at the restaurant he managed, to see where he worked. We argued the entire way over, Edward and Emmett being stubborn and wanting to come in to meet him, and me absolutely refusing the allow them the satisfaction of potentially embarrassing the crap out of me.

"Okay, well…why don't we go in first," Edward tried instead, "take a seat, get a drink, and you come in after to meet him. We'll pretend like we don't know you. I just want to see you two together."

I shifted in my seat, an irritated growl coming from the back of my throat. I knew he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

"Fine, fine," I relented, "as long as you're quiet and you pretend like I'm nobody to you."

"Sounds good, Nobody," Emmett joked.

.

.

It wasn't a far drive to the restaurant Carlisle worked at, and Edward parked off to the side of the building, a space that wasn't in view of the front door. The boys wished me luck, and headed out of the car, leaving me a spare set of keys and telling me to lock up when I left. I found the whole ruse very…dorky, again. I kept coming back to feeling like a teenage goofball; sending your friends in first to feel it out, to see what was in store and hear reports back.

I clutched my purse beside me and sighed to myself.

I _was_ such a dork.

After only about a minute or so of waiting in the car, my phone went off with a text message. It was Edward.

 _Oh my GOD, Bella, he's gorgeous. Get your ass in here._

My smile was instant and beaming.

Okay…

Okay.

I could do this.

I got out of the car, locked up, and tossed the keys into my purse. The front of the restaurant was bright and inviting as I approached, and a small patio was set just off to the side, closed for the winter but decorated sparsely with twinkle lights around the perimeter and small poinsettias in hanging baskets. I headed into the building, admiring the modern feel to the place, figuring it might have been renovated in the past few years. It was larger than I had imagined, a fair section of tables and booths, and a separate section with high tops and a horseshoe bar, centered around a dozen TVs.

A cute, petite girl greeted me on the way in, asking where I preferred to sit.

"I'm actually looking for Carlisle?" I said, almost hesitantly.

"Oh! Sure," she replied, "and your name? I'll go grab him if you wanted to take a seat at the bar."

I nodded in understanding and made my way to the bar, scanning the restaurant as I went. I spotted Edward and Emmett at one of the high top tables, sipping a few beers and going over a menu. Edward caught my eye and lifted his glass toward me, raising his brows as if to say _well done._

I pursed my lips to stop from smiling, and lightly gripped the back of an empty bar stool. I was about to take a seat, when I saw Carlisle. He walked briskly, balancing three plates of food between his hands as he approached a table. He was tall…a lot taller than I would have assumed, and Edward was right…

He was gorgeous.

So very tall and lean, wearing a dark pair of slacks and a light blue button-down rolled up to his elbows. His bare forearms looked incredibly muscular, and his shirt stretched perfectly across his biceps…his chest…his shoulders. The shirt was open at the top, only a button or two, but it showed just enough, accentuating the length of his neck. He was animated as he talked with the people at the table, using his hands and smiling without care. He had an absolutely incredible smile, so handsome it made my heart ache.

"He'll be right over."

The hostess interrupted my thoughts, and I blinked, realizing I had been staring - well, gawking, really.

"Oh, yes, thank you," I told her.

She walked away, and as she left, I glanced back over to Carlisle, finding his gaze this time. I blushed immediately, offering him a small smile and wave through the crowded restaurant. His smile back was delicious, and all I could think about was kissing those lips, feeling his closeness, finally burying my fingers in his hair. Carlisle made his way over quickly, bypassing tables and servers, and stood intimately close when he finally approached.

"Hi," he said simply, a smile still pulling at his lips. His voice was smooth, sexy, and his lips looked so soft. "You're here."

I straightened up a tiny bit, tilting my head. "This guy invited me," I said playfully, "told me he'd buy me a drink. Maybe even buy me dinner, if I was lucky."

"He sounds like one hell of a guy," Carlisle replied easily, "although you are a gorgeous woman, so I don't blame the guy for wanting to take you out." We laughed quietly, and Carlisle leaned in, bending slightly to kiss me on the cheek, a hand on my hip. "It's good to finally meet you," he told me, his lips brushing my ear, "I've been thinking about you all day."

I lightly gripped his hip in return, feeling the muscle beneath his shirt. "It's great to meet you, too," I agreed, "and honestly…" I pulled away the slightest bit, gazing into his bright, blue eyes, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either."

His smile was sexy and crooked, and his eyes darkened slightly. "I was hoping you'd say that." Unfortunately, he stepped away from me the next second - taking away his warmth and the enticing smell of soap and spice - to pull out my stool for me. "Join me for a drink?"

We sat down, ordering a few drinks from the busy bartender who smiled and shook my hand when Carlisle introduced me. She was a bubbly and energetic person, moving so quickly behind the bar I thought her head would pop off if she stopped. She set two wine glasses in front of us, leaving the bottle for Carlisle to pour.

"Well, cheers," he said, tipping his glass toward mine, "to things to come."

I took a sip of my wine, nodding. "Things to come."

He angled toward me, striking up a conversation with ease. We talked for over an hour about anything and everything, sharing the bottle of wine, laughing; leaning close to each other when one of us made a crude innuendo or comment. I always felt myself blush, but flirted back just as much, finding it hard not to. He was even more amazing in person than he was online. I was so happy I had decided to go through with it and get to know him first.

I excused myself after a while to use the washroom, taking a quick glance behind me. Edward and Emmett were gone. I wasn't sure when they'd left, but I was thankful they were no longer here. The night had been going incredibly well and I didn't need any embarrassment.

I checked my phone after using the facilities, swiping away a few notifications before pulling up a text message from Edward.

 _We left a little while ago, babe, didn't want to bother you two at all. Have fun tonight, you seemed like you were having a great time with him._

I smiled widely at my phone, rereading the last line:

 _He seems like a great guy, Bella. I think you found the right one._

I put my phone in my purse, taking a deep breath before leaving the washroom. Carlisle was standing when I returned, polite as all hell and pulling out my chair for me before he sat down again.

I think Edward was right.

I think I found him.

My person.


End file.
